


Mint Chocolate Chip

by WillfullyMysterious



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Complete, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillfullyMysterious/pseuds/WillfullyMysterious
Summary: "A very concentrated, but familiar wave of pheromones fills Clarke’s nose the second she opens the door to her new bedroom, located just down the hall from her old one, the feeling that she’s imposing pooling deep into her stomach.The scent inside the room screams alpha, and for a brief moment she feels like an intruder who has just trespassed. Her inner beta is convinced this is alpha’s space, and that he will be displeased when he finds her here. She keeps her feet planted on the floor, fighting against her body’s natural instinct to flee.This is her room now, not alpha’s. He moved out. This is her space now."After Bellamy moves out of the house, Clarke is convinced it'll be fine to move her things into his old bedroom. She doesn't take into account how heavily permeated his alpha scent is in the room, nor does she consider whether or not it would affect her. After all, she's just a beta, what could an alpha's scent do to her?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 104
Kudos: 466





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I still haven't updated Scaly Encounters, and for those who may be waiting for a new chapter, I'm sorry. I promise I haven't abandoned the story and I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter finished soon. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this new story. I've never written abo before, but I wanted to try. 
> 
> Similar to The Target In question, I have the chapters for this story fully written already. I'll post the other chapters once I've edited them. 
> 
> For anyone who's concerned about the underage/dubcon tags, Bellarke won't be having sex until Clarke is 17, and Bellamy is 22. I also tagged dubcon due to the whole alpha/omega heat factor in the story. For those who are uncomfortable by either of those things, I suggest not reading this fic. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are appreciated.

A very concentrated, but familiar wave of pheromones fills Clarke’s nose the second she opens the door to her new bedroom, located just down the hall from her old one, the feeling that she’s imposing pooling deep into her stomach.

The scent inside the room screams _alpha_ , and for a brief moment she feels like an intruder who has just trespassed. Her inner beta is convinced this is alpha’s space, and that he will be displeased when he finds her here. She keeps her feet planted on the floor, fighting against her body’s natural instinct to flee.

**_This is her room now, not alpha’s. He moved out. This is her space now._ **

Quickly, Clarke walks further into the room and goes to open the windows, trying hard to tell herself that the room smells exactly as it always has, instead of admitting that she is starting to pick up a slightly minty aroma. She’s fighting against her instincts the longer she’s in here but keeps repeating to herself that Bellamy’s alpha scent will fade, she simply just has to get some fresh air in first.

“Woah. _Holy shit_. And to think I thought the rest of the house smelled weird.”

She can hear Octavia’s boyfriend, Atom, voice his opinion about the scent as he comes past the threshold with more boxes. She turns around in time to see him place a large container of her things on the floor next to the bed with his nose wrinkled and mouth closed.

“C’mon Atom, is it really that bad? I mean, you get whiffs of Bellamy’s alpha scent on me all the time and we’re still dating.”

O barges in right behind her boyfriend and immediately plops herself onto Clarke’s mattress, the one she and Atom brought in earlier, with her phone in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

 _At least she’s providing moral support,_ Clarke thinks to herself as she leaves the room again to get the rest of the boxes from her old room, the one her and Octavia used to share.

She won’t say anything about it, but really, she agrees with Atom, the house _does_ have a certain scent to it. Over the years of Bellamy living here, his alpha pheromones have burrowed _deep_ into the very bones of this house, as a way of marking territory she thinks. She knows it’s not his fault of course, no one can control their designation, but all her friends can easily detect Octavia’s older brother’s scent on her almost all the time, at school, at the movies, at house parties. She’s used to it for the most part by now, having shared this house with him for several years, but sometimes even she can get caught off guard, just like now in his room, where his scent is permeated into the walls, faintly reminding her of a decadent minty dark chocolate-

_No, Clarke. Stop._

Besides, it’s not that his scent is bad, it’s just _a lot._

Clarke first started staying with the Blake family shortly after her dad died, and her mom went into rehab. She was only 13 at the time and had no other immediate family to take her in. She didn’t want to leave her hometown of Arkadia, and she’d heard horrible things about the foster system. Her and Octavia Blake had been best friends since they were 5, and together they begged their moms to allow Clarke to live with them. At first Clarke didn’t think moving in with the Blake’s would be a big change for her, not just because she’d been friends with Octavia for years, and went over often for sleepovers, but because like her own family, the Blake’s were all betas.

However, shortly after moving in she realized that her living situation with Octavia’s family wouldn’t go exactly as she imagined for several reasons.

For one, money was something Aurora struggled with as a single mom, and as a result their home did not have all the comforts in it that Clarke had grown up with. Of course she was aware that the Blake’s did not live as luxuriously as she was used to, however it still caused a little tension at first, -mainly with her and Bellamy- but she was able to adjust well enough, in spite of the nickname “Princess” that he often liked to call her.

The second reason, arguably the most notable one, however, was that shortly after Clarke’s move Bellamy started to present as an alpha, separating himself from the other betas that lived in the house. No one was shocked by it, even as a kid she always remembered how protective Bellamy was of his family, and even of her as well. He was 18 when he had his first rut, and Clarke can still recall how strange she thought his pheromones smelled, having never scented something like them before. He stayed locked away in his room almost the entire time, with Aurora leaving sandwiches and cups of water outside his bedroom door when he needed it, but his scent still managed to spread throughout the house, with the strongest concentration of it being in his room.

She had never lived with an alpha before, having only shared a house with her beta parents up until then. With Bellamy’s presentation, however, the dynamic at the Blake house shifted, with Aurora struggling to be the authority figure she had been since her kids were born, in contrast to Bellamy’s natural alpha-ness.

Bellamy told all of them after his rut was over that he didn’t want his presentation to affect the family, especially since they were all still adjusting to having Clarke live with them. But, despite his best efforts, it _did_ cause problems between him and his mother… _and_ with his sister…and to everyone’s surprise, _Clarke’s_ problems with Bellamy were by far the worst of all.

Before his presentation, when he was still a beta, the only issues Bellamy really had with Clarke were small, mainly centering around the fact that she came from money. But aside from the occasional snide comment, he normally opted to just keep things civil, and simply teased her for being a “pink obsessed little princess” as he liked to say. The bigger problems started immediately after his first rut, when his sense of smell, hearing, and taste all became amplified as an alpha, causing him to get annoyed at almost everything. He would get irritated whenever any of them wore perfume, or if her and O stayed up late listening to music in their room. He would even have to cover his nose when one of them was having a period, the smell too overwhelming. It took Bellamy and his doctor several months to work out which brand of suppressants was right for him, and those first few months of living with the Blake’s were _definitely_ an adjustment.

Aurora offered to multiple times to switch rooms with him to help lessen the noise coming from Octavia and Clarke’s room, as hers was further down the hall away from the sound, but every time he would snap at her and say that he was fine, seeming determined to make his life harder for some reason.

Things settled down again once Bellamy got on the right suppressants, and for about 2 and a half years the house ran smoothly. Clarke and Octavia went to school while Aurora and Bellamy both went to work. The house still smelled like alpha, and Bellamy was always a little bit too overbearing, which made Octavia complain, but Clarke kind of liked it. It had been awhile since her and Bellamy had gotten along, especially since his alpha presentation, and during this time she found herself remembering all the things she liked about Bellamy, ranging anywhere between his smile, to his freckles, his gentle teasing, and his voice.

There was a time, before he presented, that Clarke liked Bellamy a little too much, and sometimes would go over to the Blake’s house just to see him. She knew of course that nothing would ever happen, even before she moved in, she knew he was older, and only thought of her as Octavia’s friend who wore a lot of pink. And even during that time when Bellamy got his suppressants right and they all got along she knew it wasn’t practical. He was an alpha to her beta, and not only would their age difference and living situation make any romantic feelings awkward, but she also understood that alphas needed to mate with omegas in order to satisfy an age old primal need inside them. She may have had a little school-girl crush on him for a while, but she knew that Bellamy needed something more than what she could give him, and that she wanted to find something similar for herself.

When she was 16, however, her private thoughts and desires for love caused tensions to rise in the house when both her and Octavia got boyfriends. For a long time, it had been hard for her to get the attention of boys (or girls) at their school because she always had an alpha’s scent on her, _Bellamy’s scent_. By this point, she’d lived with him long enough that she’d gotten used to his alpha pheromones and didn’t think that others would be deterred by the subconscious knowledge that there was an alpha nearby.

Determined to get a date, Clarke started wearing a new sweater over her school clothes that she kept inside her locker, to cover up any alpha scent she might pick up at the Blake’s house, and soon after, Finn Collins asked her out to the movies.

She tried to hide it from Bellamy at first, knowing first-hand just how territorial and protective alphas could get, especially him, but his sense of smell made it impossible. He’d caught the unfamiliar beta scent on Clarke the second she got home from her date and grilled her about her whereabouts and who she was with.

It only got worse the longer she kept seeing Finn, and her and Bellamy fought constantly. Gone was the sarcastic, sometimes moody, but sweet and supportive Bellamy who would call her princess and gently tug her blonde waves at the kitchen counter, and in its place was a stereotypical alpha douche who needed to always be in control.

It infuriated her that he was always harder on her about her dating life than his sister, even though she was dating too. It didn’t make sense to her, that out of all the people in their house, he was stricter and more controlling with her, rather than his blood relatives.

It seemed that any time Clarke went out with Finn, or even talked about him, that Bellamy would get prickly. His voice would get a little bit lower, his eyes darker, and a scowl would show across his face. This mood he would get into always affected Clarke on an emotional level. She knew it was because he was an alpha, but still she hated that he affected her so much. She couldn’t understand why her happiness was so reliant on his own, especially when the other betas in the house never seemed as affected as she was.

Aurora and Octavia would try to intervene, whenever Bellamy became too much about Finn, but he would only get even more alpha-y with them. He was 22 years old, graduated from school, working full time to split the bills evenly with his mother, and was both taller and stronger than anyone else in the house. Aurora really couldn’t keep him in line anymore.

It all came to a head when Clarke and Finn had sex for the first time. She had just turned 17, and they were celebrating their 9-month anniversary. It wasn’t how she expected it to be, in truth she was actually a bit underwhelmed by it. She’d read that sex was supposed to be this incredible, mind blowing act that would change your life, and being with Finn wasn’t like that at all. He was respectful throughout, and kept asking her if she was okay, which was sweet, but she didn’t feel this amazing bliss that everyone said she was supposed to, and most importantly, she didn’t cum.

Finn drove her home after, knowing that she had a curfew, and Bellamy was already waiting for her in the living room when she opened the front door. Even almost 3 months later, Clarke can still envision her fight with Bellamy like it occurred only moments ago.

_She does not like to think about that night._

“Clarke, bitch, oh no you don’t, you packed my shoes into this box! I will fight you if I have to!”

Clarke lifts the last box from her old room, rolling her eyes at Octavia’s comment. “Are you talking about the black wedges _you_ stole from _me?_ Because I recall correctly you said they made your feet hurt and I could take them back.”

“Pft. Whatever, I’m going to come in here and steal them whenever you’re out with Finn next.”

A flash of guilt turns her stomach at the mention of her ex. She still hasn’t told Octavia that they broke up, too afraid to have to explain why.

She’s not even sure that _she_ can fully acknowledge the reason to herself yet.

_Alpha doesn’t want her near other males._

Ignoring the voice in her head, Clarke looks around her old room and sees no other boxes, before heading back toward her new room.

“Well, that’s the last of it, I think. Thanks for helping me, guys, I really appreciate it.”

“No, problem Griffin, I’m just happy that Octavia can finally sneak me over into her room for a night. You know, instead of us always having to dodge my parents.”

Atom’s definitely right, it’ll be nice to not have to share a room with Octavia anymore, she loves her, but sometimes she can be a little dramatic.

“Speaking of being together in _my_ room, since you no longer need us...”

Octavia grabs Atom by the hand and tugs him out of Bellamy’s old room and into her own, closing the door promptly.

Aurora isn’t home right now, won’t be for hours. Preparing to block out some sounds she’d rather not hear, Clarke closes her door and turns her speaker on, leaving herself and her things to mingle in the same space as Bellamy’s alpha once did.

At some point after she’s done unpacking, before she goes to sleep, Clarke closes the windows again. For reasons she doesn’t want to think about, she finds herself not wanting to get rid of all of Bellamy’s scent just yet.

_3 months ago_

_It was 11:53pm when Finn’s car pulled up into the Blake’s driveway, the silence of the Prius making her grateful. Aurora asked her to always be home before midnight, same as Octavia and Bellamy when he was under 18._

_“Thanks for taking me home. Text me when you make it back, okay?” Clarke’s door was already open as she waved her goodbyes to her boyfriend. She took a shower before they left his house, wanting to make sure Bellamy couldn’t smell anything indicative of…well…anything. It drove her nuts sometimes, to have to go through all this rigamarole, just to keep his nose from getting overwhelmed, or to keep him from getting territorial, but she knew it was worth it, she really doesn’t want Bellamy to get all alpha-y on her again. He’s been doing that more and more lately it seems._

_“Clarke, wait.” She’s almost out of the car when Finn’s hand comes up to grab her own._

_“I had a really nice time tonight. Can I call once I get home?”_

_No, she really doesn’t want him to call her tonight._

_“Yeah, I’d like that. Maybe in like 20 minutes?”_

_Finn nods and Clarke takes that as a good time to shut the car door. She watches as Finn pulls out of the driveway and waves as he takes off, unable to shake off the feeling of disappointment inside her._

_She thought she’d feel different afterwards; happy, complete maybe, at least that’s what all the magazines said, her friends too. She’s not sure what she feels right now, but it’s not how she expected to feel._

_With a sigh, she walks up the front steps and puts her key into the lock, only to see that the door already is unlocked._

_“Shit.”_

_That means Bellamy is still awake._

**_Of course, he is_ ** _, her inner beta reminds her. **Alpha wants to make sure his pack is safe at home.**_

_Slowly, with dread building inside her, Clarke opens the front door, and is greeted with the sight of Bellamy sitting on the couch with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. He was supposed to work a night shift tonight for Grounders, the security staff company he works for, but apparently something changed because he’s here, staring down Clarke from where he sits._

_She planned this night very carefully, knowing what was going to happen. Her and Octavia told Bellamy that they were going to the movies on a double date with Finn and Atom. She hated lying to him, but it seemed that the only way she could go out with Finn without getting any shit from him was if she said O would be there too. They left together, before he had to leave for his shift, Atom picked them up and dropped Clarke off at Finn’s, where she stayed the rest of the night. She didn’t know what Octavia and Atom had planned, but she didn’t think they’d be back until later, since Octavia had a bad habit of staying out past curfew._

_Clarke had it perfect in her head, she would get back before midnight, Aurora would be sleeping, and Bellamy would be at work. She could come in quietly, change her clothes, and maybe shower once more before going to sleep. Octavia would come back eventually, and it would all happen during Bellamy’s shift. He wouldn’t suspect a thing._

_Oh, how wrong she was._

_Just looking at his face from across the room, she knows she’s fucked. She can see it on his face that he knows she lied to him. Is she really that obvious?_

_“Hi, Bellamy.” She tries weakly, shame and embarrassment heating her face._

_“Clarke.” Her inner beta shrinks back at how low his voice is, almost coming off as a growl._

_That can only mean that he smells Finn’s beta scent on her, Bellamy’s alpha only ever growls when he smells Finn nearby._

_“I’m sure you’re probably wondering where Octavia is. She left with Atom after the movie, so I don’t-”_

_“You have fun with Finn then?” Clarke shrinks back at the accusatory tone of his voice._

**_Alpha is not happy._ **

_She still has a little bit of Finn’s scent on her, not more than she normally would after a date, but Bellamy has never liked Finn, and always gets testy with her whenever she comes back from seeing him. It’s frustrating really, to have everyone else in her life be happy for her about her relationship, but not the one person whose approval she really wants, the one who she involuntarily craves it from._

_“Okay fine I’m sorry. Look I only did it though because you always freak out whenever I’m anywhere near him and he’s my boyfriend. I wanted-”_

_“You lied to me, Clarke.”_

_“I’m sorry.”_

_Silence hangs in the air as Bellamy stands up, steadily walking toward her._

_She feels anxiety pool in her stomach the moment he catches her scent and is helpless to stand still as she watches his eyes darken and his nostrils flare. She knows her sense of smell isn’t as strong as his and won’t ever be. She’s just a beta, the odds of her presenting into an alpha or omega are slim to none, but even she, a regular beta, can smell the change in pheromones in the room now as Bellamy’s mood turns from angry to absolutely feral._

_She doesn’t understand how its only with her that he’s like this. She’s tried so hard to be accommodating, especially over the last 9 months. She knows it’s probably really hard to be an alpha, and she wants to not be the root cause for most of his stress. She knows he tries too, to be less possessive and controlling, and it works for the most part, with Aurora and Octavia at least. But with her…_

_For some reason Bellamy’s inner alpha always seems to come out when she’s around, it’s like he can’t help it._

_He stares at her in silence, and for a moment Clarke thinks that’ll be the end of it. How wrong she is._

_“Did you enjoy it?” He all but spits out. “Fucking your beta boyfriend?”_

_Shit._

_He knows._

_Clarke doesn’t want to do this with him, not right now. He’s been on edge with her for months now, sometimes even leaves the room when she so much as mentions Finn’s name. She knows he can’t help it to an extent, and he just wants her to be safe. He doesn’t like when an outsider encroaches on his territory, his pack. But alpha or not, friend or foe, he has no right to interrogate her like this. He’s not_ her _alpha._

_Honestly, she really should not have been tolerating this for so long._

_In a surprisingly bold move, she rolls her eyes at his question, and scoffs._

_“Fuck you, Bellamy.”_

_She doesn’t understand, she showered before she came back here. She wouldn’t even let Finn kiss her goodbye, too concerned with Bellamy catching the scent in the house, and they used a condom. They were safe as could be, and still somehow, he knows._

_And he does not look pleased, but then again it seems he never is with her anymore._

_“ **Clarke** ,” His voice has sunk dangerously low, and she can hear the undertones of a growl, whether he’s aware of it or not. _

_A shiver runs through her at the way he says her name, and immediately, she shrinks back from him. He’s always been very protective, and overbearing, but he’s never once used that tone of voice with her._

_Suddenly, she wants to look down, hide away from his scrutiny, but for some reason she can’t, her body won’t allow her to. An indescribable feeling takes root in her core. She **can’t** look away from him. _

_He’s scaring her._

_“I asked you a question, Clarke. Did you. Enjoy. Fucking. Your pathetic little beta boyfriend?”_

_Rage should be coursing through her at his audacity. Never, in all the years she’s known him has he ever talked to her this way._

_Part of her wants to shout at him, tell him to fuck off and get off his high horse, say that she knows damn well that he wasn’t a virgin at 17, and that he’s got absolutely not right to criticize her for her choices._

_But she can’t._

_Time seems to go in slow motion as the part of Clarke that wants to go off on him and give him a piece of her mind shrinks down, until all that’s left in that moment is the feeling of smallness. Meekness._

_Her lower lip quivers and she’s helpless to watch as Bellamy’s eyes flicker down to it, before moving back to her own again. He’s very close to her now, more so than he has been in months. He’s been so angry and distant with her lately, and she doesn’t understand why._

_Almost instantly, without thinking about it, Clarke responds to his question._

_“No, alpha. I didn’t enjoy it.”_

_Her emotions are all over the place. She’s gone from being scared, to angry, to confused and sad all within a few minutes. She really needs to leave the living room._

_But again, she can’t._

_Why can’t she leave?_

**_Alpha did not give her permission to leave._ **

_At her admission, the wild, unadulterated anger seems to leave his eyes, softening them to a worried, concerned expression she’s seen many times in him. He looks more like the Bellamy he used to be towards her._

_She’s practically crying now, and she hates that he’s seeing her like this, hates that he’s made her feel this way. She still doesn’t understand why she can’t leave. Her feet are grounded to this very spot._

_Choking back a sob, she manages. “Can I leave, alpha?”_

_Her voice seems to startle Bellamy out of whatever daze he was just in, and immediately he moves out of her way, almost like she burned him._

_“Yes, Clarke. It’s late, you should get some sleep.”_

_His voice seems panicked, almost shocked at whatever has just transpired. Clarke’s not completely sure that he understands what just happened,_ she _still doesn’t really understand what just happened. She just knows she needs to get away. Heart beating fast, she runs past the living room and down the hall to her and Octavia’s room and shuts the door, her tears flowing freely now._

_Bellamy doesn’t seem to be waiting outside the door, which she’s relieved by. She really can’t face him again right now, not until she feels a little less emotional._

_The warmth of her bed welcomes her as she burrows inside it, taking off the bra and jeans that she wore over to Finn’s tonight. She always feels safe in her bed, the softness of the blankets combined with the firmness of the mattress provide a unique comfort to Clarke, one she desperately needs right now._

_She clutches the pink fuzzy blanket that sits on top of her normal blanket spread and nuzzles it to her face, the faint smell of her lavender detergent calming her, helping her to easily ignore Finn’s caller ID lighting up the darkness of her room as he calls her._

_It goes to her voicemail._

_It isn’t until she’s almost asleep that she determines Bellamy’s alpha had somehow managed to command her beta, without either of them realizing it until after it already happened._

_Strange how biology worked, she always thought that alphas could only command omegas._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and kind comments on the last chapter. Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!

_3 months ago_

_The house is quiet as Clarke stands in the kitchen making pancakes; she could probably hear a pin drop from the other side of the room with how quiet it is. Sunday mornings are typically like this at the Blake house, mainly because Bellamy works Saturday evenings, and she and Octavia are usually out with friends or on dates. Clarke has always been a morning person though, so on Sunday mornings she’ll take it upon herself to make breakfast for everyone._

_It’s become a sort of tradition in the Blake house, to have breakfast together on Sundays, since most other mornings everyone is scrambling to be on time to work/school. Plus, Bellamy loves breakfast foods. When Aurora used to work the night shift years ago, dinner rested on Bellamy’s shoulders. He was an alright cook for the most part, mainly sticking to a handful of basic dishes, but breakfast food was his true specialty. When she and Octavia used to have sleepovers, Clarke always looked forward to having his famous strawberry cream crepes. She still remembers how big his smile would get whenever she called him ‘chef Bellamy’._

_After she moved in, he even started to show her how to cook some of the dishes that he made, and they frequently had breakfast for dinner. Clarke considers herself to be a pretty decent cook now, and its mainly because of all the time Bellamy devoted to teaching her._

_Right now, she’s hoping that their Sunday breakfast will help ease some of the tension between them. It’s been 2 days since their exchange in the living room, and he hasn’t spoken to her since._

_She’s pretty sure she’s already forgiven him for what happened, no matter what he does her inner beta won’t ever let her truly hate him. Still, she can’t seem to wrap her head around how their argument got so heated. He was a jerk, sure, and she did lie to him, but she doesn’t understand how he was able to do **that**_ thing _to her._

_This morning after she woke up, she thought about looking up alpha commands on her phone, seeing if maybe she forgot something from her Designation Introduction class that included alpha commands working on betas. But for some reason, she found herself feeling reluctant. She knew she was a beta, had to be, there was no other thing she could be. She couldn’t handle being an omega, dealing with heats and alpha bites and **knots** and a boat load of other scary things that she didn’t need in her life. She’s had a hard-enough adolescence, with her dad dying and her mother’s addition. Not to mention, she saw how much Bellamy’s life changed once he presented, she doesn’t know if she could bear going through even a fraction of what he had to. _

_She decided pancakes could be a suitable peace offering for the incident, since they were one of his favorites. They were fresh out of strawberries, otherwise she would have made the crepes, but pancakes would suffice. She put banana slices in some, blueberries in the rest._

_Her hears a door opening down the hall and her heart hammers in her chest. She knows it’s not Octavia, normally she makes a loud announcement as she walks out of their room, either commenting on the smell of food coming from the kitchen, or that whoever is in the bathroom needs to hurry up so she can pee._

_His alpha scent hits her nose like a gentle wave reaching the shore, making her insides feel warm suddenly._

_“Morning, Bell.”_

_She initiates the conversation, hoping that it’ll maybe thaw whatever icy barrier he has put between them. Before, she hated when he would get too nosy about her whereabouts, or who she was with. But now she thinks she’d_ **like** _to have that Bellamy back. This one just ignores her and avoids her at all costs. She doesn’t like it at all._

_He nods his head at her, saying nothing, while he pours himself a cup of coffee which Clarke made, prompting an eye roll from her._

_“Oh, so you can drink my coffee, but you can’t talk to me. Real mature.” She knows it’s petty, but she can’t help it. She just wants him to talk to her again._

_He huffs. “Thank you for the coffee, Clarke.”_

_6 words. It’s the most she’s gotten from him all weekend, ever since the other night. She returns to her pancakes, debating how to broach the elephant in the room. He stands away from her on the other side of the kitchen, sipping his coffee. Clarke stands with her back facing him, tending to their breakfast._

_“So, listen Bell, about the other night-”_

_“I found a place downtown. With Miller.”_

_They speak at the same time, and at first, she’s not sure that she heard him right._

_“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”_

_“An apartment. I found one a few miles away, in the downtown area. 2 bedrooms.”_

_He says it like its casual elevator small talk, like he doesn’t really care if she knows or not. She stiffens but doesn’t turn around, unsure if she likes where this is going._

_“It’s a pretty nice place, in a good neighborhood, close to work, and it’s only about 15 min from here. I could be nearby if there were any emergencies.”_

_He’s….moving?_

_She focuses even more on the pancakes, suddenly taking an increased interest in them. She doesn’t get it; he’s never talked about getting a place of his own before. She supposes it would have probably happened eventually, but she always thought he wouldn’t bother until her and O were out of the house. That is unless, something’s changed?_

_He wouldn’t leave because of what happened the other night would he?_

_“It’s not personal, really. It’s just that, since the other night, I’ve been thinking; it’s probably not a good idea for us to live together Clarke, not anymore at least.”_

_He lingers for a few moments, almost as if he’s waiting for her to reply. When she doesn’t, he exits the kitchen and starts walking down the hall back to his room, without taking any pancakes._

_She refuses to turn back to look at him as he walks away. Her eyes are watering, and she bitterly stuffs a pancake in her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. She won’t cry because of him, not again. If he wants to leave, he can, but she won’t shed a single tear for him._

Present

The next morning after moving into Bellamy’s room, Clarke wakes up with her limbs tangled inside of a large pile of blankets, each one fuzzy and pink. Her period isn’t supposed to come for another two weeks, but for some reason she’s cramping and can feel a migraine coming on. Annoyed, she forces herself to leave the soft and warm cocoon of her bed to go get some ibuprofen from the bathroom.

She hasn’t thought about it since yesterday, but she should really get a diffuser for the room. Something about Bellamy’s scent has been making her body feel weird, most likely due to the heavy concentration of it. She’s not sure if it’s affecting her in a bad way, just in a way that she can’t explain. There seem to be a lot of things going on with her that she can’t explain lately, things she doesn’t want to think about.

Originally, she was hesitant to even move into Bellamy’s room after he left, not wanting to be reminded of the _incident_ they had being the reason why he moved out in the first place. But the room she was sharing had been Octavia’s beforehand, and it didn’t make sense for her to change rooms when it was Clarke moving in that made her have to share in the first place. She managed to post pone her move for a few weeks after he left, telling Octavia and Aurora that she wanted to make sure that there were no problems at Bellamy’s new place, just in case something fell through and he needed to come back to the house. She eventually acquiesced, reasoning with herself that delaying the inevitable would only make them suspicious and would likely cause even more issues.

Now, it’s been about 3 months since that night in the living room with Bellamy, and 1 month since he officially moved out. Bellamy could barely even so much as look at Clarke after their exchange, and for those 2 months he still lived with them, mostly only spoke to her out of necessity, asking her to pass the salt at dinner or texting to see if she needed anything from the store while he was out, and then of course there was the day he told her that he was leaving. Other than that, it was almost complete silence between them. He was distancing himself from her, she knew, and she was equally both grateful for it and irritated by it. It was very confusing.

She doesn’t like to think about that particular night she came home, when Bellamy waited up for her and went all alpha on her. But last night, being surrounded in his scent, and alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company, it seemed she couldn’t help but revisit the memory. She could still recall how awful she felt in that moment, glued to her spot while Bellamy made her tell him about her experience with Finn, unable to refuse his demand.

 _Demand_ , that’s what it was, she reminded herself; it couldn’t have been a _command_. Commands were specific to alpha/omega dynamics, and with Clarke being a beta, he wouldn’t have that kind of power over her. Unless-

Her thoughts are interrupted by a gentle knocking on the bathroom door.

“Clarke, honey, it’s me.” She can hear Aurora’s voice on the other side, and quickly moves to get her ibuprofen, feeling more cramps coming on.

“Sorry, I’ll be out in just a sec.”

“Oh no, you don’t have to, I’m just leaving for work, but if you could do me a favor today and clean up the house a bit and help O with cooking later, I’d really appreciate it. Bellamy is coming over for dinner tonight.”

Her stomach drops.

“You’re working today? But it’s Sunday?”

“Yeah, I know, someone called out at the store today, so I offered to come in. I could really use the overtime pay, especially now since Bellamy isn’t paying rent here anymore.”

Guilt sits inside her like a brick at Aurora’s words, and once again she feels likes she’s to blame for any hardships the mother may have.

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine I can help out. No worries.”

Clarke is _very_ worried.

Her relationship with Bellamy was strained at best before he moved out, with him seemingly trying to avoid her at every turn. Now, with him living out of the house, she doesn’t know what to expect. They haven’t even spoken since he left.

“Alright, thanks Clarke. I’ll see you and O later, okay?”

“See you later, have a good shift at work.”

Taking the little pill from the container in the medicine cabinet, Clarke swallows it dry before opening the bathroom door up and heading right down the hall back to her bed.

She shuts her bedroom door and dives right into the blankets, her anxiety from before getting immediately soothed by the safety of the soft fabrics.

It’s early still, and it’s Sunday, dinner on Sunday’s isn’t until 6, she can help Octavia with chores later. For now, she’ll let herself be engulfed in fuzzy warmth, and enjoy how her blankets have somehow picked up a sweet, almost minty and cocoa like undertone, different from her lavender detergent.

Taking deep breaths, she drifts off, not realizing that the aroma reminds her of Bellamy.

==================================================================================

Clarke doesn’t feel any better come dinner time, much to her dismay, and she’s starting to wonder if perhaps she’s coming down with something, maybe a cold or even the flu. Her head hurts, and she feels warm, possibly feverish. Her cramps have gotten worse too, even with ibuprofen. She doesn’t think she’s ever gotten PMS this far away from her period, and honestly, she can’t think of a worse time to be having them.

She thought about staying in bed and skipping the dinner, but Octavia insisted that she tough it out and try to get some food in her. She shouldn’t be surprised at her friend’s lack of sympathy, Octavia probably just thought that Clarke was bullshitting her, and looking for an easy out. She’s not stupid, she knows something’s up with Clarke and Bellamy, even questioned her about it a few days after the _incident._ The rift between them wasn’t exactly subtle, even before that night. In the months leading up to it, her and Bellamy used to constantly argue about the littlest things, and then suddenly one day they’re not talking at all, _and_ Bellamy announces he’s moving out? She can see why it would raise suspicion.

Truthfully, she’s surprised that Bellamy even agreed to come over for dinner. He hasn’t been back to the house since he moved out, and in the months prior to his move he was barely here at all. Aurora, and Octavia have gone to dinner a few times over at his new place, the one he shares with his friend, Miller, but Clarke told them each time that she couldn’t make it, saying she had plans with Finn.

She’s not sure how much longer she can keep up the lie, saying she’s still with him. She heard rumors that Finn recently got back together with an ex from another school. It’s been 2 months since they broke up, and she knows she’s on borrowed time. At some point, probably soon, she’ll have to tell the truth. She is not looking forward to that day.

Clarke sits at the table, trying to appear as unbothered as she can while she eats the chicken and potatoes she helped cook. Bellamy is sitting in the chair across from her, wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans with his curls sitting messily atop his head. She tries to keep her head down, pretending to be occupied with eating, but she can feel his brown eyes on her, staring her down.

He smells _good_ tonight, and Clarke tries to convince herself that he must be wearing cologne. She can feel how red her cheeks are right now, and despite the different ailments she is currently suffering from, she can also sense a familiar sort of heat twisting around her insides. Is she…aroused?

The conversation happening around her is dull for the most part, mainly consisting of Aurora asking about the apartment, and Bellamy’s wellbeing in general. She’s pretty sure Aurora is oblivious to the divide between Clarke and her son, seeing how she continues on as if there isn’t a giant elephant in the room, which for her (and probably Bellamy) there most definitely is.

Clarke continues to eat in silence while Aurora talks to Bellamy about his job, prompting him to launch into a spiel about how dumb his coworkers are and how much of a douche his boss is, and Octavia pretends not to be texting Atom from under the table. It isn’t until his eyes turn their focus away from Clarke, that she manages to lift her own up to look at him, trying hard to be obvious about it. He looks the same as he always has; his dark eyes, pink lips and freckled, tan skin have long been admired by Clarke, even if she doesn’t like to admit it. It’s one of the first times in months she’s allowed herself to openly stare at him, and her eyes greedily soak in his image. She doesn’t want to admit it, but he really is good looking.

It’s been a long time since her crush on Bellamy has faded, but right now, being so close to him, she finds herself less uncomfortable about their _incident_ , and more confused about the current state of her body, and how his proximity seems to be making it worse.

Clarke watches him for what feels like ages until his head turns back to where it was and his eyes lock with hers, making her body catch fire. She didn’t allow herself the liberty to make eye contact with him before, too afraid to face him, but now she finds herself wishing she had. Something about the way he’s looking at her is different, compared to the other times she’s seen him. Right now, his eyes are dilated, pupils dark, wide, and are extremely focused on her own. At first, she thought his facial expression was one of understanding and sympathy towards her, since Aurora told him about some of the symptoms she has, but the longer she looks she can feel a penetrating heat behind his gaze, one she’s never seen on him before. It makes her insides feel like liquid.

Her legs squirm in her chair as she quickly averts her eyes from his, suddenly unable to meet his stare. Her core starts to _throb._

“Clarke?”

The sound of her name snaps her out of the moment, and she looks around the table to see everyone’s eyes- not just Bellamy’s-on her.

“Clarke, are you okay?”

Bellamy’s familiar baritone voice directs itself to her for the first time this evening. With four short words her insides flip and her inner beta soars, suddenly happy.

**Alpha is speaking to her.**

“You seem like you’re a million miles away, sweetie.” Aurora chimes in with a concerned expression on her face.

 _Is_ she okay? The short answer is _no_ , she isn’t. The long answer is… well she doesn’t want to think about the long answer.

Quickly, she looks around the table, trying to search for any sympathetic faces.

“Kind of. Well, um actually I don’t know. I really haven’t been feeling well today, so I think maybe I should just go and lay down, if that’s okay with you guys.”

The Blake’s all seem to look at her for whole minutes while the table is silent. Aurora looks worried, while Octavia seems doubtful, maybe even annoyed. And Bellamy, well…she’s not sure if she should describe the look on his face.

“That’s a good idea princess, you should go get some rest.”

Clarke makes quick work to stand up once she’s excused from the table, trying hard not to think about how Bellamy called her “princess”. She startles a bit however, when she feels a gush of liquid arousal from her core leak into her panties and immediately scents an intense spike in pheromones from the other side of the table.

She knows that alphas have an incredible sense of smell; and a wave of humiliation washes over her. Can Bellamy tell how turned-on she is right now?

Sneaking a quick look at him from the side, her insides _clench_ when she sees him. He still looks relatively the same for the most part, however his eyes are almost completely dilated now, nearly black, and his hands are clutching the table, so tight it must be cutting off his circulation. He looks like he’s holding his breath too, almost like he’s afraid to scent her.

He must be smelling her arousal.

Pushing her chair in, Clarke takes a shaky breath and gasps when she catches Bellamy’s scent spike even higher. Her sense of smell has never been this good before, and it startles her when she catches it. _He’s aroused too._

She can’t explain how she knows it, but her instincts are certain of it.

Nervous, and embarrassed, she practically sprints out of the dining room and down the hall to her room before anyone else can ask her questions. Bellamy’s natural aroma is sending excited jolts of pleasure across her body, making her forget about her cramps from earlier, instead concerning herself with the dull throb inside her core.

She locks herself inside her bedroom, only to find that no matter where she goes in this house, alpha’s scent is all around her, especially here. Pheromones, that’s all it can be. Somehow, Bellamy’s pheromones are affecting her, and she really doesn’t want to think about why.

Leaning against the door, and inhaling deep breaths, Clarke strips out of her jeans and pink blouse, ignoring rational thought. Her fingers find their way to her underwear.

She knows she shouldn’t be doing this right now. Normally, she would do this in the shower. It was the most practical and polite method, especially back when Bellamy still lived here, and she shared a room. She knows it’s a bad idea to touch herself when she’s in such close proximity to him, for _fuck sake_ he could smell her at the table, but her body is throbbing. She’s hot, and wet, and desperate for release.

Her folds are hypersensitive as she tentatively runs her index finger along her slit through her panties and moans quietly at the contact. She’s absolutely fucking soaked right now, and all she did was sit across from him at the dinner table.

Pushing her panties aside, Clarke shoves two fingers inside her already clenching pussy and starts pumping. She’s no stranger to masturbation, normally two fingers inside with her palm bumping against her clit are enough to make her cum, but right now she’s teetering on the edge, unable to get relief.

Her insides are squeezing her two fingers, and she starts to sob when she realizes that she needs something bigger.

**She needs cock, alpha’s cock.**

Clarke doesn’t own a dildo, too embarrassed to buy one, so instead she puts three fingers inside and hopes that it works.

Some part of her conscious brain is aware that Bellamy can smell what she’s doing right now, even from the other side of the house, but she’s too far gone to care.

She can picture his face now, how his eyes were on her the whole time she was there. How wrecked he looked when scenting her wet pussy. She wonders if he’s even worse off now, knowing that she’s touching herself in his old room, the one he used to go through his ruts in.

 _Fuck that’s hot_ , thinking of Bellamy during his rut. A series of images flashes through her mind, and she thinks of him locked away in this very room, jacking off, cock in hand, desperate for relief. She imagines him blindly humping his mattress, wishing he had an omega so his knot wouldn’t go to waste. He’s not himself when he’s in rut, not really. He’s an _alpha,_ an insatiable, hormonal beast who wants nothing more than to put his cock into something warm, wet, and tight, like an omega. She envisions what it would be like if she were with him during a rut, being the one who bears the brunt of his crazed need. He’d hold her down, trap her inside a pile of blankets ( _soft, warm blankets_ ) and keep her beneath him while he stuffed her full of his knot and cum. He wouldn’t ever let her leave him, not until he sated every last drop of lust from his body, and-

Clarke sees stars as she orgasms, slamming her head against the door as her walls tighten around her fingers. Liquid euphoria runs through her veins and she cannot stop the broken gasp that pours from her open lips.

Oh shit.

**Alpha can hear that.**

Slowly coming down, she pulls her fingers out and slouches on the door. Her orgasm provides temporary relief to her headache from before and puts out some of the flame that had started to flicker insider her. It, however, does nothing to ease the humiliation that comes with knowing she just thought about Bellamy while she touched herself. And even worse; Bellamy _must_ know what she just did in here.

Minutes go by before Clarke finally peels herself from the door and lays on the bed, wearing nothing except her panties with the wet spot from before. She was supposed to go to sleep when she came back in here, rest at the very least. That’s what’s she told Bellamy, and the rest of the family, and she does not want to disappoint her alpha again.

To her dismay, however, it’s impossible for her to get comfortable on the bed, the placement of the blankets bothering her for some reason. Frustrated, she picks them up from the bed and starts to rearrange them, building herself a sort of cocoon she thinks. It takes longer than should be necessary for her to place them into a way that she likes. It’s weird, since she’s never really been picky about blanket placement before. She doesn’t even hear the knock on the door until the knob turns and suddenly Bellamy’s head is poking inside the room, instantly breaking her out of her trance.

“Clarke-”

Quickly, Clarke turns her head towards the door and is greeted with the sight of Bellamy’s dark curls and freckled cheeks. Her stomach flips, and she suddenly remembers that she’s almost completely naked under the blankets.

“No, don’t come in!” She yells out, as she ensures her body is covered properly. Hey, wait a sec…

“Actually, wait, how _did_ you get in? I locked the door.”

She’s still sitting on her bed as she looks at him, wrapped up in blankets, and suddenly feels nervous.

**Her nest isn’t finished. Alpha shouldn’t see.**

Bellamy opens the door wider and steps past the threshold to the room, so she can see him fully. His scent has calmed slightly since she last caught it at the dinner table, but she wonders if maybe him being in here is a bad idea. She knows this used to be his room, but it’s not anymore, and she’s not sure if she can handle his scent consuming the space again.

He stands there for a moment, silently staring at her and her weird blanket creation, and for a few seconds she’s unsure if he’s going to say anything at all. He looked so calm and collected when he first came over tonight, but now it seems like he’s barely holding himself together. His eyes are dilating again, and look glassy, just like they had at the table before she left. His cheeks are pink as well, similar to her own, although the color is less obvious on him, and his scent is starting to spike again.

Yeah, he can _definitely_ scent her orgasm. Which means he should probably leave.

Instead though, he looks at her for several moments and just takes deep breaths while he stares. He tries to make his eyes look like they’re glancing around the entire room, but she can tell he’s mainly interested in the blanket fort she’s making, at least, she guesses it’s a blanket fort, she’s not exactly sure what it is, just that she wants to make it. His face expression looks shocked for a second at what she’s doing, and then it seems to transform into a look of understanding, perhaps even adoration.

Eventually, he finds his thoughts again and turns the knob on the door a bunch of times, showing that the lock doesn’t even work.

 _Well, so much for privacy then,_ she supposes.

“Yeah, I um, broke that years ago, probably before you even moved in, when I accidentally locked myself out and needed a way back in. I was going to try the windows outside, but O dared me to see if I could get in without a key.”

He looks awkward as he stands in the middle of her room, pretending not to look at her and the blankets. She’s not sure if he’s expecting a response from her, but she does know that he didn’t come in here to talk to her about doorknobs.

A wave of embarrassment floods her body, and she squirms in her blanket pile. His scent spikes again, forcing her to inhale mouthfuls of mint chocolate goodness.

_Does he… **like** seeing her obsessively move blankets around? Why isn’t he leaving? Does he know she’s naked under these?_

“Well, um, that’s good to know, I guess. Thanks, Bell.”

Bellamy steps further into the room and brings a brand-new wave of pheromones with him, turning her insides to liquid.

“Uh- this is awkward. I’m uh, just making a blanket fort thing-y on my bed, I guess.”

She’s blabbering now, not sure why he’s here or what he wants. But the voice inside her is telling her that it’s not finished yet, and that alpha shouldn’t see it.

**Alpha won’t be impressed with an unfinished nest-**

Her thoughts stop as she watches him nod his head, not responding with words. He really does have an effect, on her.

“Bellamy, did you want to talk about something? Why are you in my room?”

No response.

His scent is reestablishing itself inside her space- typical territorial alpha-, erasing all she’s done to filter it out. She wants to hate the smell, be weirded out by it like she used to be, but she’s not. Instead she stays where she is on the bed, taking deep breaths while her body delights in the minty, chocolatey sweetness that is him. She _likes_ his scent now.

“Uh, Bellamy, maybe we should go outside to talk. If you just give me a few minutes, I can meet you on the porch?”

He’s only been in here for a few minutes, but she suddenly feels like they can’t remain in the space any longer, not when her heart rate is climbing up again and dampness coats her thighs once more.

Oh shit. She knows he can scent that. She tries to pull him out of the daze once more.

“Bellamy-”

“I know, princess, I know. But I just-” He pauses, taking a deep breath, almost like he’s struggling. Clarke hangs onto his every movement, fully realizing how pathetic it is.

He called her _princess._

“I really need to talk to you, and I don’t want mom or O to hear us.”

_Oh._

**Alpha wants to talk.**

Quiet, she stays in her blankets. He already saw her doing whatever the hell it is that she’s doing, no point in trying to back track now. Besides, she’d have nothing to cover herself with even if she did move.

“About what happened, Clarke. I need you to know how sorry I am over what I did.”

_He’s sorry?_

Clarke’s expression immediately softens as she listens to Bellamy’s apology, a remorseful expression on his face. Up until now, he never actually apologized for that night.

“I was completely out of line for questioning you like that and being such a dick about Finn. I swear I didn’t know what came over me with you and him, before I went into alpha mode. I just didn’t understand it at the time, why I was being so protective of you, and why it bothered me so much that you were with someone else.”

What does he mean? What didn’t he understand?

“Please believe me I had no idea about you being a-” He pauses, almost as if he doesn’t want to believe it himself “- well, you know. I didn’t even realize that I was _commanding_ you until-”

Oh no. She doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

“It’s okay Bellamy, we _really_ don’t need to get into all that right now.”

She’s interrupting him now, suddenly panicked, she doesn’t want to talk about _that._ She doesn’t think she’s ready for that conversation.

“I forgive you, Bell. It was stupid, it was months ago, and I think we should both just move on and get over it.”

Despite her words, she wonders if she really will be able to move on from this. Whatever designation she may be, she can’t change it. Once presentation is in motion, there’s no stopping it. She’s been in denial for months now, since that very night. The evidence is piling up against her, between the physical symptoms, her suddenly amplified love for blankets and all things soft. The headache, the fever, the **cramps.**

She looks up again and sees the incredulous look on Bellamy’s face.

**Alpha doesn’t believe her.**

“Clarke, you do know what I’m talking about right? You understand what happened that night don’t you?”

No, she doesn’t, because she’s already convinced herself of something different. She doesn’t want to know.

“Bellamy,” She says, trying to sound firm. “I came home that night after my date, you yelled at me, we fought, and I went to my room. If you think something else may have happened then I’d say you’re reading too much into it, okay?”

“ _Oh, princess-”_

“Bell, NO. We fought, just like we had been doing for months and it just hit a breaking point that night. Okay? You went all alpha, I freaked out a bit and left the room, and then YOU moved out, because you didn’t want to fight with me anymore, and for that I’m sorry too. But there is NOTHING else to this that I am willing to talk about because that is ALL that happened.”

“But Clarke-”

“Please, _alpha_. I don’t want to talk about this. I _can’t_ talk about this. _Please_.” Her eyes are staring to water and she’s choking back sobs. He needs to leave.

Bellamy stops, finally, seeming to understand how delicate the subject is for her. He doesn’t seem weirded out that she just called him “alpha” either. She’s only done that one other time…

“Alright, princess, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want. I just didn’t want you to think that I left because of you. I thought that it would be best, given everything that happened leading up to that night, and before my move. But if you and I are okay again, I’m happy. I’ll leave you to your nes-uh… _blanket fort.”_

He looks like he wants to say more, but to his credit he leaves it at that, and starts towards the door. She watches him go, feeling relieved and anxious all at once. He’s got one foot out the door, when he turns back to look at her, a resigned look on his face.

“I didn’t leave because of you, Clarke. I left because of me.”

She can’t think of a response in time before he closes the door, leaving her with her blankets, covered in his scent. She doesn’t even try to stop herself from stuffing them in her face and taking several deep breaths, the gentle minty smell making her feel less stressed.

She’s glad that her and Bellamy were able to clear the air a bit, metaphorically anyway. She’s not sure how to feel about her room however, now that his scent is surrounding her at an even higher concentration than yesterday, making her head feel dizzy.

She can’t explain it, but she feels both relaxed and nervous after her talk with Bellamy. She knows something is happening to her, too obvious to deny it any longer. Clutching the blankets to her skin, she wonders if this is the calm before the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delayed update. I was planning on having this entire story posted by last Sunday, but then I ended up rewriting a lot of this chapter. It's longer than it was before, so I've decided to split this chapter into 2 pieces. 
> 
> I hope you all accept my humble apology and enjoy this chapter.

_There’s a ringing sound going off from somewhere inside the house, prompting Clarke to go and find it. It’s annoying, the ringing. It continues the same upbeat rhythm every few seconds, driving her nuts. The house looks different as she walks around, hazy almost, she doesn’t question it though as she carries the box that’s suddenly in her hands down the hall and past the living room. She can’t see her hands, or the box for that matter, she just knows that’s she’s carrying it._

_She sees Octavia in passing, suddenly now in the hallway again without the box, and asks her where the ringing sound is coming from. Octavia says the sound is coming from her nest, **Clarke’s nest.** She points her arm in the direction towards the two bedrooms further down the hall, theirs and Bellamy’s._

_Clarke’s search for the sound continues, leading her to the two bedrooms. She passes her own bedroom however and walks into Bellamy’s, deciding the sound is coming from his room._

_The room is empty when she enters, void of all his things, void of everything. They must have taken out all of the boxes, maybe he moved already? The only thing she can see inside the space is her nest in the back corner, away from the windows. It looks soft, and fluffy and pink. She wants to be in her nest, she wants to find the sound too._

_The nest is well covered, with thick, warm blankets covering the floor and creating a cushion under her body as she lays inside, feeling safe. The ringing continues, but she stays where she is, not wanting to leave the comfort of her nest._

_She’s lying on her stomach when she feels a heavy weight bear down onto her body, making a low shushing sound behind her. She doesn’t panic though, instead she allows the strange force to be a source of comfort to her. She welcomes the unknown presence, letting its minty fragrance infiltrate her nest, reminding her of a mint chocolate chip cookie._

_She feels two strong arms land on either side of her head, caging her, and then seconds later, there’s a pair of lips kissing the nape of her neck and mumbling sweet little nothings in her ear._

_“ **Omega”**_

_The deep, low word sends shivers across her body, making her skin come alive. Alpha is here, he didn’t leave, he’s going to take care of her._

_“Clarke!”_

With a jolt, Clarke wakes up, opening her eyes to a mass of pink blankets and an angry looking Octavia standing next to her bed. From the instant she wakes up, Clarke knows she’s sick. Her head is heavy, her body feels tight, and her skin is burning. She should go find the thermometer and take her temperature.

“Clarke, your alarm is going off. For fuck sake I can hear it going off all the way from the kitchen. Get up! It’s Monday, we’re going to be late for school.”

Stirring slightly, Clarke tries to turn her body and grab her blaring phone from her nightstand, but halts when she feels excruciating cramps deep in her lower stomach. Something is not right. Her body hurts. Her stomach feels swollen, and crampy; her boobs are tender, it’s almost like she’s having her period and the flu simultaneously.

_She is not okay._

Clarke forces herself to move, sitting upright and shutting off her alarm. She fights her body’s desire to lie back down in the warmth of her bed. It’s 7:30 right now, 30 minutes after she was supposed to wake up. She and Octavia are supposed to leave for school in 15 minutes. Shit.

“O, I think I might be really sick. I can’t go to school today.”

For a second, she thinks Octavia is just going to tell her to suck it up and go anyway, as she usually would. But instead, Clarke’s fears of being unwell are confirmed as she watches Octavia’s eyes go from angry to worried after taking in her appearance. A weird scent reaches her nose, and it takes her a minute to realize, she can _smell_ Octavia’s concern.

**Beta is worried for you, an omega having heat with no alpha to help her.**

It’s strange, she’s never been able to smell Octavia’s emotions before, her nose has never been that strong. An unwelcome realization begins to stir in Clarke’s brain.

“Do you have a fever or something? Your skin looks really flushed, and um…well… it seems like you sweat in your sheets last night. Like _a lot._ ”

Clarke looks down to her sheets and sees that they’re wet, and quite sticky. The mixture smells partly like sweat, but mostly like arousal. Moving her legs under the sheets, the fluid seems slightly thicker than normal wetness, and quickly she determines it’s not sweat, but _slick._

Vaguely, she recalls learning about slick during health class; it’s a thick, wet substance similar to normal female arousal, however, is specific to an omega in heat. Its purpose is to help the alpha penetrate an omega easily during their cycle and make mating more pleasurable for both designations.

She blinks repeatedly as she continues to check the sheets, as if willing them to become dry again. The signs have been staring her in the face this whole time, only now she can no longer deny her fate.

_Headache, fever, cramps, slick, and an unreasonable attachment to the only alpha she knows._

“O,” Suddenly, she’s on the verge of tears, the truth of her reality hitting her like a brick. She can barely recognize the sound of her voice, lost inside her own fear. “I think I’m presenting as an omega. I’m going into heat.”

She doesn’t look at her friend to see the expression on her face, too ashamed to meet her eyes. She should have known, admitted it to herself at the very least, if not anyone else. She’s had months to prepare for this, ever since that night in the living room when Bellamy commanded her.

_Bell_

He knew. He’s always known, ever since that night, it’s why he left, why he couldn’t speak to her for so long. He knew an unmated alpha couldn’t live with a newly presenting omega. He would have gone insane, _feral,_ from all the pheromones. He might’ve possibly tried to mate her against her will, and what’s worse, she would have wanted him to, begged him for it even, for his cock, his knot, his _bite._ Omegas and alphas in the middle of their cycles are known to be reckless, irresponsible, and unable to think rationally. If she had gone into heat while he lived in the house still… they might’ve shared it _together,_ resulting in any number of things. They could have gotten pregnant, or even mated for life _._

She can’t stop the tears from falling anymore. All this time, she’s been mad at him for leaving, and what he was really trying to do was make her presentation easier, less complicated.

“Clarke listen to me. If that’s true, which I’m not saying it is, but if it is true then we need to tell my mom. She took Bell to the doctor when he presented, and she made sure he got on the right suppressants.”

Clarke sniffles, the feeling of defeat crushing her.

“Yeah, she did that after his rut was over, meaning I still have to go through this heat first and fully present before I can get on any medications.”

Clarke moans in agony as a strong cramp takes root in her core, bringing a new wave of slick to stain the sheets. She was wearing pants when she went to sleep last night but thinks she must have taken them off in the middle of the night. Her body feels so different to her right now, fear slices through her like a knife. She isn’t sure that she can do this.

“Okay, Clarke I’m not really sure what to do here to be honest. I’m sorry, but I have no experience in this department, and I need to leave for school in like 5 minutes. Will you be okay by yourself until I get home? Is it really bad, right now?”

Clarke looks over at Octavia and huffs in disbelief at her priority placement. Octavia can obviously see that she’s in pain, and visibly terrified, but yet she’s just going to leave her?

“I guess I have to be fine, I don’t think I have another choice, O.”

Clarke is most definitely not fine. Her body hurts, she’s on the verge of an emotional breakdown, and the girl who she’s considered for most of her life to be her best friend, is abandoning her for _school_ of all things. She’s probably reading too much into it, being overly emotional is usual with omegas during heat cycles, but she can’t help but be angry with Octavia right now for her lack of effort. Clarke knows her friend isn’t completely heartless, after-all she did just smell her concern minutes ago, but it still hurts to know that had their circumstances been reversed, Clarke would have stayed home with O and supported her as best she could.

“Okay Clarke, I’m going to be back as soon as school lets out. I promise you. Just hang in there.”

Clarke nods as her friend goes to leave, not even saying goodbye before the door closes again, leaving her inside this damn room with nothing but dirty sheets and pheromones. Clarke sits on her bed and cries after Octavia leaves, unsure what the next step is.

Her phone rings on the nightstand a few minutes after O leaves the house, and Clarke picks it up immediately, stupidly hoping that its an apology from her, saying how awful it was for her to leave Clarke like this and that she’s coming right back so she doesn’t have to go through it alone.

Her hopefulness turns into shock however, when she sees the call isn’t from O, but from _Bellamy_.

**Alpha.**

“Bell?” Her voice is shaky, and she cringes at the sound of it. She feels pathetic, small.

“Clarke, are you okay? What’s happening? O just texted me and said you were sick. Is it….is it worse than last night?”

There’s worry in his tone, mixed with the usual deep rumble of his voice. Normally, his voice is soothing to her, but right now it does nothing to help her. She stays silent on the phone, quietly crying. She should have known, should have listened to him last night when he tried to talk about it with her. He was trying to help her, and he could have. He’s gone through this before, and he made it out, all on his own. He’s stronger than she is. She doesn’t think she can do this, not by herself.

“Clarke, _please,_ just tell me that you’re okay if nothing else. I don’t need to know everything, just please, I need to know you’re okay. Clarke.”

She’s not okay, she needs help. She’s scared, alone, and completely unprepared. She has no way of getting any of the things she needs. She doesn’t even know of all the things she _does_ need, or where to get them.

“Bellamy.” She chokes back sobs in between her words, unable to keep her emotions tapered down. That’s a side effect of heat, right? “ _It’s happening_. I-I don’t know what to do. I don’t have anything I need, and O just left and I’m alone. I just-”

She’s fully crying now, opening sobbing, as she brokenly speaks to him. She’s terrified of what’s happening, and she needs someone here with her. She didn’t even bother to ask if he knew what she meant when she said, ‘it’s happening’. He knows, has for months, there’s no reason for her to clarify any further.

Bellamy says something on the phone, but she doesn’t hear it, too preoccupied with her emotions to listen to what he says. It’s something about water she thinks, and clean sheets. Yeah, he’s right, she needs to get some clean sheets.

“Clarke, c’mon you need to listen to me, please. Stay with me. You need to go and drink some water right now. You still have a little time before you’re completely in the throes of it okay? Go into the kitchen and drink at least 2 glasses, you’re going to need it.”

She tries to taper off her crying a bit in order to listen to him. He’s helping her.

“Yes alpha, I will.”

“ _Princess,_ ” He sounds like he’s in pain almost as he uses her nickname. “you really shouldn’t call me that right now. But uh- okay, what else do you need. Do you have food? Clean sheets?”

There’s shuffling in the background, and Clarke assumes he’s getting ready to leave for work. She manages to slowly get out of bed and walks towards the kitchen. She’s by herself, so she doesn’t bother to put pants on. She’s too hot anyway.

“The house has some food, mostly fruit, cereal and leftovers from last night’s dinner. I have one other pair of sheets in the closet, the ones on my bed are um…well they need to be washed.”

She thinks she can hear a quiet groaning sound on his end of the line, followed by muffled “ _fuck”._ Her walls tighten inside at the sound of it, clenching on nothing while her core leaks slick and coats her thighs.

_She should not be telling an unmated alpha about her slick._

“Okay, I’ll go to the store and buy some more sheets for you, you’ll need at least several sets. After you drink your water go and wash the sheets on your bed. You can never have too many clean sets of sheets during a cycle.”

Clarke chugs almost an entire pitcher of water, holding the fridge door open as she drinks, standing in front of it in an effort to cool her heated skin.

“I’m leaving my place now and going to the store for you, alright? I’m going to buy sheets, a few cases of water and some food for you, okay?”

He’s coming over? Now? Her stomach flips at the thought of Bellamy coming here and seeing her like this, but dread accompanies her excitement, creating a bizarre emotional cocktail inside her.

“You’re coming over here?” She all but squeaks out. She’s happy to have someone like Bellamy who cares about her wellbeing enough to go out to the store for her during her time of need. But he’s an alpha, and last night was hard enough with him being near her. She doesn’t think she can handle being near him right now, not when she’s like this.

If she’s honest, she doesn’t think he can handle being near her either.

“I’m going to come over right after I stop at the store, but listen closely Clarke, I am _not_ coming inside the house. I am going to leave the items on the porch, and then go back to my place.”

She understands the purpose behind his plan immediately, and she feels relieved that he’s thought this through. She doesn’t think she would have. But she also can’t help but feel slightly rejected at the thought of Bellamy just leaving when he knows she’s alone, in pain, and scared. He’s supposed to be an alpha, protector of the pack, and yet, he won’t be here when she needs him the most.

She must have made some kind of pouting or whining sound, because he immediately follows up to his last sentence, sounding apologetic.

“Please Clarke, I want to be there for you, I do, but I really _can’t_. If this is really happening, if you are an omega, we _cannot_ in the same vicinity while you cycle. It won’t end well.”

More tears are streaming down her face at his words, but she does understand why he can’t be here with her. It was one thing for her to want O to be here, she’s a beta. She can help without any pesky pheromones getting in the way. Bellamy however, while she knows he wants to help, he’s an alpha, and he won’t be able to control himself if he smells her new omega pheromones.

“I know, Bell, I do. I just- I really appreciate you helping me. I’ll keep the door locked so you don’t get inside.”

A sigh of worried relief sounds through the other side of the phone. “I know you’re scared, Clarke, but you’ll be okay. Alright? I’ll be there soon, drink more water, please. Bye.”

“Bye, Bell.”

It’s not a command, but she pours herself another glass of water anyway as she ends the call. She probably has about an hour before he gets here, and still a little bit of time before she loses herself fully to the heat.

Talking to Bellamy did make her feel better though; because even though her body hurts, and O left her, she knows she’ll be okay.

**Her alpha said so.**

* * *

Clarke tries to use the time before Bellamy gets here as efficiently as she can, despite the cramps making her feel like a knife is slicing through her insides. Within the first 20 minutes after their call ended, she manages to change her sheets, take 2 ibuprofens, and jump in the shower and wash off the sweat and slick coating her skin. She moves as fast as she can through the house, trying to get ahead of herself before she gets lost in the haze of her own pheromones. She drinks more water, tidies up her room a little bit, and opens the windows inside as a last-ditch effort to filter out Bellamy’s alpha scent. It doesn’t help that he was in here last night with his scent spiking intermittently, and no matter how much she hopes it’ll waft out quickly, she knows that ultimately she’ll have to go through heat with his scent in her nose.

Octavia must have called her mom at some point to tell her about Clarke’s presentation, because Aurora left a voicemail on both her cell and the house line, reminding her to keep all the doors locked and to stay inside. She was very adamant that Clarke shouldn’t leave the house, worried that her pheromones might attract a nearby alpha. Clarke thought about calling her and telling her not to worry, that all the doors were locked and that she was being safe, but she decided against it as Aurora might ask questions about how she was getting the things she needed. Something inside her was saying that Ms. Blake wouldn’t approve of Bellamy bringing Clarke her things, despite the fact that they already had a plan in place to make sure he wouldn’t smell her pheromones.

Clarke wasn’t stupid, she knew what alphas who scented heating omegas were capable of. She learned about it in school, the great lengths they would go to in order to access them, how insane they would become. But Bellamy was her friend, someone who she could count on no matter what, and he would help her as best as he could, without his designation getting in the way.

She tries to avoid her room as best she can after she opens the windows, wanting to allow more time for it to air out. But there’s only so much she can do in the house while she waits for the washer to finish its cycle, and if she’s going to have to stay locked up in her room for however many days her heat will last, she should probably go and build a nest.

**Nest.**

She must have been starting to build one yesterday, she realizes now, but her denial was in full swing last night, and she folded all her blankets back up again after Bellamy saw it, telling herself that she was being ridiculous.

Grabbing nearly all the blankets from the house closet, Clarke takes them into her room and lays them across the floor. She looks back and forth between the set on the floor and the pink ones on her bed, trying to figure out how to best build a nest. Last night, it seemed that instinct just took over without her being cognizant of it. At first when she starts to bring in the blankets she worries that her omega hindbrain wouldn’t tell her how to do it, but as she continues to touch her fingers to the fabrics her mind slowly goes to work. 

She closes her bedroom door and starts building, first using the blankets to create a soft, padded floor leading to the bed. She uses several of them to cover the floor, and even tucks one under her mattress and ties the end of it to the knob of her closet door, truly making it like the blanket fort she told herself it was yesterday.

**Alpha will be pleased with this.**

Eventually, she finds her body moving faster than her mind can process, and she starts tearing into things without thinking it over first and moving blankets around to other places in the room. The entire floor is covered in blankets now -the ones from the closet- and her bed has all the fluffy pink ones around it. She’s actually even grabbed most of her wardrobe and thrown it haphazardly around her room, tucking it under the blankets to provide more padding. The feeling of satisfaction inside her grows infinitely, and her body throbs with anticipation when she thinks about how much her alpha will like this nest once she’s done with it.

Clarke’s skin starts to feel sensitive under the fabric of her shirt, and she removes it along with her ruined underwear, tossing it on the other side of her nest before going to check for things that need improvement. This nest has to be perfect or alpha won’t knot her, and she’s getting hotter, wetter, the feeling of emptiness becoming more profound.

**Where is alpha?**

She hears a car pull up into the driveway but pays it no mind, choosing instead to fluff out her remaining corners.

**Nest. Nest. Nest.**

The car shuts off, and the trunk opens. Now, her ears perk up.

**Alpha.**

Quietly, she sits in her nest, slick pouring freely down her legs while she listens for Bellamy. She can’t go outside, and she won’t. She promised alpha she wouldn’t.

She waits for the sound of his feet to hit the porch, and for the thud of all the water cases to hit the ground, alongside everything else he bought for her. But it doesn’t come.

**Such a good alpha, why won’t he knot her? She’ll be a good omega, she’ll promise him.**

Instead, rather than hearing him, she can _smell_ him. Sweet, dark, mint chocolate wafts gently into her nose, blessing her nest with a fresh dose of alpha pheromones. A strangled moan sounds from somewhere outside the house, alerting Clarke to his presence and her core tightens.

_Can he scent her right now?_

A full minute goes by, and Clarke remains in the far corner of her bedroom, near her favorite part of the nest. She spent the most of her time concentrating on this specific part, the crevice between her mattress and her closet. It has the most padding, and even a little canopy above her head. It keeps the light out very well. Her omega is very proud of this part of her nest and wants to show it to alpha.

She should probably leave the nest, wait in the living room by the front door for Bellamy to drop off her things, or at the very least she should go and find her phone and text him, ask if he’s okay. That is him, right? She knows she definitely heard a car pull up into the driveway, and she can smell him, surely it must be him. Who else would it be?

_Wait._

She can _smell_ him. That’s not supposed to happen. They planned it out already. She closed all the doors, double checked that they were locked even. The house is completely closed off, neither of them should be able to scent the other.

_This isn’t good._

A breeze reaches her skin, and within half a second, she gasps, the realization hitting her like a slap to the face.

_The **WINDOWS.**_

_Fuck._

If she can scent his pheromones through the open windows that must mean he can scent hers. She’s had many runs ins with his scent by now, having just orgasmed last night while breathing them in. She knows what his alpha smells like, and she can barely handle it in small doses. Him on the other hand…he’s never scented her omega before, particularly, her newly presented, unmated, on the verge of heat, omega.

Clarke panics, and immediately goes to close the windows, but she’s already too late. She freezes in her tracks, as a loud banging sound comes just a few feet from her bed, startling her.

All she can see is dark hair and muscle as Bellamy hurriedly tears the screen off the left side window to her room, and instantly, Clarke is assaulted with what’s got to be the highest concentration of his scent she’s ever inhaled.

**Alpha.**

She stands there, immobile, practically choking on his pheromones as he climbs into her room and lands in her nest. He stands quickly, and grabs her panties off the covered floor, the ones she threw over into the corner nearest to him now, shoving them into his nose and breathing deeply. The sight makes her body throb.

“ **Omega** ”

He looks possessed, and she stays frozen to her spot. His eyes are fully dilated, crazed looking, and he’s breathing heavily. He has a visible bulge in his jeans, and it catches her attention. For the second time in three months, Clarke can’t move from where she stands, unable to ignore her alpha’s command.

A searing heat ignites Clarke’s body in an inferno unlike any fever she’s ever had. Her breath catches, her nipples harden, and a new bout of slick drips from her cunt, making her alpha’s eyes go black. Is this it? Is she in heat now?

The corners of her vision start to darken, and then all she sees is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is pretty much all smut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, it looks like this fic just keeps on going.
> 
> Also, a reminder to everyone that this story does feature dubcon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Color slowly returns to Clarke’s vision, but she finds herself unwilling to keep her eyes open for long. Her body is enveloped in a sweet, delightful warmth that spreads all the way from her head down to her toes. The warmth on top of her is heavy, acting as a strong and rigid wall that refuses to yield. It pushes a hard, and hot sort of pressure into her core, creating a friction most palpable. The warmth underneath her body is soft, in contrast to the solidness of the warmth above her. It fills Clarke with a different kind of satisfaction, stemming from her need for comfort and safety.

**Nest is good. Alpha is pleased with her hard work. She’s a good omega.**

A lovely, delectable scent overwhelms her senses in a very enjoyable way, as Clarke nuzzles her cheek into the soft fabrics of her nest, helping her to relax and ease herself into the sensation of being in heat. _That’s what this is_ , a small, ever waning part of her conscious reminds her. It’s _heat_.

And oh, how her heat had pained her. Before alpha found her, she was scared, crying from how her body hurt, desperate for her alpha to come back to her. Now, as she lays in between alpha and her nest, it’s as if the pain was never really there at all.

**Alpha took her pain away. And now, alpha will make her feel better.**

She knows there’s something she’s supposed to be doing right now, as opposed to lying here in a blissful bubble. There’s a flicker of remembrance in her brain, warning her that something is not right. The weight above her moves slightly, pushing her further into the warm cocoon of her nest. It feels good.

_Open your eyes, Clarke._

She must not be fully awake yet. Right now, it almost feels as if she’s both awake and dreaming, her mind fading in and out between different levels of consciousness. She’s aware of sensations and scents but is unable to fully process what they mean to her. _Mint, chocolate, alpha._

A searing hot wetness glides up and down her neck, making her insides clench and leak out slick, and suddenly, as if a spell has been broken, she opens her eyes.

Minimal sunlight, blocked by the canopy of her nest fills her eyes with its softened, and darkened yellow shade as Clarke rejoins the land of the cognizant, trying to make sense of her surroundings. Clarke is in the blankets on the floor of her favorite nest corner, laying on her stomach as Bellamy traps her body underneath his. She doesn’t remember how they ended up on the floor; and quickly determines that she must have blacked out at some point, the pain of her cramps and the blazing heat burning across her body becoming too much for her.

The last thing she saw was Bellamy breaking into her nest, tearing the window screen apart with his bare hands. Now he’s here, trapping her in the very way she was warned alphas would. They had a plan to prevent this, but she messed up. Somewhere along the way her inner omega found a way to make sure an alpha could catch her new scent, her unmated heating pheromones.

_Stupid, so incredibly stupid_. She repeats it to herself like a mantra, but her self-criticizing thoughts are cut short when she starts to fully understand the severity of her situation, and she cries out pathetically as her body gets crushed between Bellamy’s and the softness of her nest.

There’s a sloppy, suction noise sounding near here ear and she quickly realizes her neck is wet. _He’s sucking on it,_ she determines, his teeth dangerously close to her newly developed mating gland.

_Shit._

“Bell” She whines, trying to get his attention. This is wrong, they can’t be doing this. They tried to avoid this. They were _supposed_ to be smart about this. How could she have been so negligent? She tries to free herself and think clearly, but when she starts to squirm underneath him a low growl comes from his throat immediately, making her freeze. A warning she thinks.

**She cannot move away from alpha. It will displease him.**

Her mind is turning mushy now, and she feels the need inside her to protest dwindling. Her inner omega is pleased at the attention alpha is giving her and sounds its satisfaction with little squeaks. She hears him grunt in approval from behind her, the rumble of it vibrates from his chest and into her back.

The smell of arousal permeates in the fabrics around her, and Clarke is helpless but to keep breathing it in, her face is buried in the blankets as Bellamy holds her in place. His teeth ravage a brutal path from her neck down to her shoulder, undoubtedly leaving marks. She can feel a prominent hardness behind her, and she moans involuntarily at the sensation of him thrusting his clothed cock against her.

**Alpha is going to fuck her.**

“Bell” She tries again, weakly, struggling against her inner omega as it gradually takes over her thought process. Her voice is breathy, and her mind is foggy. _This isn’t good._

“Bell, we can’t do this. We have to stop.”

His lips are scorching against the skin of her back, leaving a trail of fire burning in their wake. He’s not listening to her, and she’s running out of ideas.

“ _Alpha”_ Her omega voice is quiet, not commanding at all, as she tries a last-ditch effort to distract him from her heat pheromones. They don’t have much time before they’re completely lost. “Alpha, we need to stop.”

No response.

“Alpha-”

“ _I can’t.”_ He rasps, finally managing to find his voice in the haze of his lust. _“I can’t stop.”_

His breath is shaky, exhaling unevenly as he continues his path of suction, moving to her other shoulder, frantic in his movements. His voice sounds muffled, almost as if there’s something in his mouth, but the underlying worry in his tone is unmistakable. It alarms Clarke, hearing the distress in his voice, but she’s helpless to speak more as her tongue turns to lead in her mouth. Her limbs have already given out under the weight of Bellamy’s body, her inner omega uninterested in struggling. Whether he wants it or not, he has her at his mercy. 

Clarke remains where she is, too weak to fight him, as Bellamy continues to mark the skin of her back and neck, sucking mouth shaped bruises onto her body as his hands tighten their grip on her. Vaguely, she can feel the wisp of wet fabric in his mouth as his teeth roll over a new patch of skin. Confusion stirs in her mind, debating the possibilities, until she remembers the lone pair of panties that he grabbed near the window earlier, soaked in her slick. Understanding registers in her mind, and her core clenches wildly.

_Her panties are in his mouth._

_Fuck._

“So good omega.” He moans into her skin -voice still slightly muffled by the garment in his mouth- as he grinds himself more roughly against her, panting as he places open mouthed kisses on her shoulder. “You smell _so good_.”

His tone sounds lower than it did a moment ago, less worried, and the thought occurs to her that maybe Bellamy really isn’t able to stop. They’re both unmated after-all, and biology dictates the actions of alphas and omegas during their cycles. The pheromones they omit are what prompt people of their designations to mate by whatever means necessary. It makes sense that just like Clarke, he too, is getting lost in the haze of their hormones. Bellamy’s alpha wants to knot her, and Clarke’s omega wants to _be_ knotted. Biology doesn’t care about life situations or what’s morally just. No matter how they much they try, ultimately Clarke can’t stop her omega hindbrain from clouding her judgement, and Bellamy can’t stop his alpha from taking what it wants.

From behind, Clarke feels Bellamy lift himself off her slightly, but her relief- and disappointment- is short lived, when he swiftly turns her around and places his lips on her own, kissing her soundly. It feels _good._ His tongue finds its way into her mouth -without her permission- and Clarke can’t think, the reality of Bellamy kissing her too much to process. She can feel her underwear falling out of his mouth, the soaked cotton making her chin wet. His mouth smells like her slick, and she can taste herself on his tongue. The vulgarity of it makes a new wave of heat flare in her core.

Time goes by slowly, as Bellamy’s mouth invades her own, and just like that time in the living room all those months ago, Clarke can feel the part of her that knows they shouldn’t be doing this wither away, piece by piece. Her practicality, her pride, and all the things she stands for are shrinking inside her in this moment, her omega burying them under the fire that can only be doused by alpha cum. She should be afraid she thinks, as she feels the last strands of her rational thought abandon her, leaving her completely and utterly alone to the throes of her designation’s true purpose, but for some reason, she’s not. Instead, her body relishes the feel of her alpha’s lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth. She finds herself moaning in delight as her alpha’s arms hold her tight, keeping her body in place so he can better grind his cock into her core. _It’s wrong_ , it’s so very wrong, but somehow, she wants more.

Desperate to feel more friction and no longer caring about what’s right, Clarke opens her legs wider so that Bellamy can better thrust his clothed cock against her bare pussy. He groans at the contact, and her walls clench around nothing, reminding her of how empty she is. He smells so _good_.

“Alph-mm”

His tongue is brutally thrusting into her mouth, making it impossible to speak. She is helpless to move as Bellamy uses the weight of his torso to hold her down while his hands go to unbutton his jeans. Clarke is naked, has been since before he forced his way inside her nest, and her omega preens at the appreciative growls coming from her alpha as he feels her skin against his. Once his pants are off, Bellamy’s hands grab her own and pin them above her head. His lips lower to her chest, and he sucks on her nipples eagerly, moving back and forth between them like a man starved. She turns her head to the side, allowing her cheek to feel the softness of her nest and letting her ruined panties fall onto the fabrics nest to their bodies. She moans wantonly.

“Hmm, my perfect little omega.”

The words vibrate against her skin, ever so deep, and she squirms in his hold, desperate for his cock to be inside her. She can sense there’s been a change in him, it’s evident in his voice. No longer is there a hint of distress lacing the baritone of his words. There is no struggle in him now, his alpha is in control, just as her omega has taken control of her.

“Please, alpha.”

**It is time to mate. She needs him now.**

She can feel the warmth of his cock against her folds, can _smell_ the precum leaking from his tip. She wants to taste it. He continues to suck hickeys onto her breasts, seemingly ignoring her plea. She cries out as his mouth engulfs one of her nipples again, the warmth of his tongue too much on her already hot skin.

“Tell me what you want, omega.”

Lifting her head up, she sees him, but doesn’t recognize him. His eyes are glassy, and almost completely black from dilation. His hair is messy, worse than any bed head she’s ever seen him with, his skin is flushed, and his lips are wet and swollen from his constant sucking of her skin. She doesn’t think he’s ever looked sexier.

She wants his cock, needs it even. She doesn’t understand why he isn’t giving it to her yet. _He’s the one who pounced on her._

“I need…”

“That’s it, omega, tell alpha what you need.”

He’s burning holes into her eyes with how hard he’s staring into them. Her walls squeeze around nothing as she moans pathetically. The implication of his words is not lost to her inner omega. She knows what he’s asking for.

He wants her to beg him for it. _Typical alpha._

“Please, alpha, give me your cock. I’ll be so good. I need it. _Please._ ” Her omega’s voice is quiet, small as she tries to appeal to her alpha. She sounds broken, desperate, but continues to beg him for the relief her body craves. Her body is wet underneath his, her legs coated from her slick, and her torso wet from his mouth. If he doesn’t fuck her soon, she thinks she might die. She looks up at him with big doe eyes, pleading for him. His eyes meet hers, and she cries out when she feels the head of his cock moving up and down her slit, the sensation torturing her.

“Please alpha, fuck me. Fill me with your knot. I want you. Please stop making me wait. I’ll be so good for you.”

She opens her legs wider for him, trying to entice him to enter her. She whines as she feels him, hot and throbbing at her opening. She’s never wanted anything more in her life.

“Please alpha, I’ll- _ahh_ ”

Finally, she feels hot hardness probing her opening, and she wails out in desperation as he breaks the first few centimeters. He’s _big,_ bigger than anything she’s ever had inside of her before. Her body gives way under him though as he takes an entire inch. It doesn’t hurt, actually, it feels sublime. Every breath she takes is filled with his scent as he claims her, inch by inch, satisfying her heat with his cock, and eventually, he’s all the way inside her. She feels giddy, drunk off the sheer pleasure of having him inside her. This is so much better than anything else she’s ever felt.

_This_ is what she was told sex would feel like.

“Fuck, _omega.”_ Her alpha moans as he holds himself above her, staying still as he feels her walls squeeze around his cock. “So tight, so perfect. _And all mine.”_

The scent of minty chocolate has completely permeated every molecule of her nest, her new room, _his old one._ And her omega is soaring at the thought of him seeing her through heat.

**Big, strong alpha will protect her. He’ll give her his knot, maybe even his bite if she’s good for him.**

He starts to move slowly, thrusting at a glacial pace in and out of her as he holds her close. The movement allows her to get used to his size, which she’s grateful for. She can fully feel him as her walls encase him. Every vein, every throb. She can feel the heat coming from the head of his cock, as he drags the length of his shaft out of her, leaving the smooth mushroom shaped tip inside. Her eyes roll into the back of her head each time alpha pulls himself out and presses back in, the pleasure of it all making her body feel like it’s on some kind of narcotic.

Little alarm bells begin to sound off in the back of her mind, just barely a flicker on the edge of her conscious, warning her that they need to stop. A small strand of thought reminds her that her gland is uncovered and exposed to an unmated alpha. An alpha who is _not_ wearing a condom. Her omega quickly silences the voice, instead filling her head with a fuzzy blissful rapture. She feels good.

“Say it, omega. Say you’re mine.”

His weight keeps her grounded inside her nest, cradling her body while her walls cradle him. She’s in heaven she thinks, the feeling inside her head and in her core too good to be true. She’s warm, and covered, protected on all sides as her alpha’s arms cage her in. She feels safe.

“ **Omega”** His voice breaks her out of the trance, a command underlying in his tone. Immediately, she looks up at him, her eyes large and focused on him.

**Alpha is commanding her.**

There’s an intense sort of need in his eyes as he stares into her own from where she lays underneath him, making an electric current flash through her body. Despite her heated skin, somehow, she has goosebumps too. The command in his voice is impossible to ignore, -not that her omega would ever want to deny him- she must listen to him and be a good omega.

“ _You’re mine_ ” Alpha’s voice has lowered almost an entire octave and his eyes are hyper-focused on her own as he speaks. He looks down at her face from above, his body blocking her line of sight, preventing her from seeing anything other than him, as his cock gently twitches inside her. “ _Say it, omega.”_

Her walls squeeze around him at the possessiveness of his tone, and she lets out a small whine, burrowing herself in the blankets further, and arches her back. His eyes are black as he stares at her, waiting for her to admit the truth, that she belongs to him. Of course, she does, she always has.

He stops moving inside her, waiting for her response, holding himself above her as he rests his bodyweight on his forearms, each one next to her head. His cock twitches again inside, and waves of pleasure jolt through her body at the feeling. Her omega knows the truth -even if she doesn’t- and has no issues telling him what he wants to hear.

_“I’m yours, alpha.”_ She whispers, breathless.

A shaky breath huffs out of his lips at her admission, and suddenly, like a damn burst, he immediately grabs her by her hips and lifts her lower body up slightly off the floor, setting a new pace. Clarke gasps as her alpha thrusts hard and fast, making her pant as he keeps her pinned underneath him.

“Ohh-.”

He’s repositioned himself to be on his knees now, arms holding her body at an angle so that she cannot lift her hips up to meet his. Instead, she is helpless to do anything as he repeatedly thrusts into her, almost as if she were a toy strictly for his use. Her body is soft, and pliant under her alpha’s touch, her omega making sure everything is as alpha wants it to be.

“Again.” He growls. His voice is raspy, and he breathes heavily as he continues to fuck her. She thinks she can feel the head of his cock bumping against her cervix, and pleasure sparks across her body with each thrust.

**Alpha is going to knot her.**

“I’m-y-yours.” She stutters as pleasure shoots up and down her body. Her vision darkens in the corners whenever he hits a particularly deep spot inside her. Her head is light, omega satisfied.

**“Again”**

A broken moan forms at the back of her throat at the sound of his commands, and her walls squeeze him, making his thrusts falter slightly, before returning with even greater force.

“I’m yours, a-a-lpha. No one else’s.”

Her whole body is being moved by the rhythm of his thrusts, as his grip on her hips tightens. His thrusts are getting even harsher, making her gasp, and little beads of sweat land on her chest and stomach as he moves like a crazed beast above her.

The little voice in her head returns, telling her that this is wrong, that this is _Bellamy._ That they’re unmated and they have no protection, but she’s unwilling to listen, her heat satisfied with alpha cock. Her omega is happy.

“That’s right, omega. You’re **mine.** I fucking knew it, knew it after the first time I commanded you. When you came home smelling like that useless beta fucker.”

A sense of familiarity rings in the back of her mind, muffled under the haze of her heat. She thinks she knows who alpha’s taking about, but she can’t for the life of her remember what his name is. Not right now. She can’t remember anything right now that isn’t this.

His hips brush her clit at a wonderful angle, and _fuck,_ she’s close.

“Your alpha’s going to knot you, little omega, fill this cute little pussy up with cum.”

_Please._

**Yes. Alpha is going to give her his knot, stuff her to the brim with his cum.**

“ _Beg me, omega_.” His deep voice rumbles above her, moving in and out of her rapidly, her slick easing the way. “Beg for my knot. For my cum.”

She can feel his cock swelling inside her -his knot beginning to form- and she cries out, the feeling indescribable. _She needs this_. Her existence won’t be complete without it. Her walls squeeze around him, making for an even tighter fit between them as he tries to get himself as deeply rooted inside her as he can. She needs her alpha’s approval, his protection, his seed.

“Knot me, alpha, please. I’m a good omega. Please give me your knot. I need it.”

The words come out before she can even think about what he’s asked. Her omega is already prepared for her alpha’s demands, ready to satisfy his inner basest desires.

“Mmm- alpha please. Need your knot inside me now. I’ve been a good omega. _Please_.”

She’s trying so hard to be good for him, to please him. She wants his knot, needs it. She thinks she’ll cry if he doesn’t let her have it. It’s too late for her to find another alpha. Her heat is well under way and she’s covered in his scent, pheromones soaked into her nest. Her body is coated with his sweat, and her inner walls undoubtedly have traces of his precum. She’s too far gone, no other alpha would want an omega who smells like another, and she doesn’t want anyone else. Only him.

“Hmm, such a good little omega, asking her alpha for his cum, begging to be filled up. _Fuck.”_

He pulls her even closer to him as his thrusts become erratic, breath huffing in her ear. His hands have a death grip on her hips, and her cunt clenches in anticipation.

**Alpha is going to knot her. Reward her for being a good omega.**

She feels him getting larger inside her until eventually, he’s stuck. Her alpha moans above her and claims her lips once again with his own. Her walls squeeze and his cock throbs inside her. This is it, he’s about to knot her.

Her alpha moans brokenly into her mouth, and suddenly, hot and thick spurts of liquid paint her insides, making her quiver. She whines in pleasure, finally able to crest as he empties himself inside her, the feeling of being knotted sending her over the edge. She feels full, heavy, with his cock, as it throbs and dumps an endless amount of cum inside her.

Alpha’s lips are still on hers, not quite kissing her, but pressing against them firmly as his mouth hangs open, breath huffing on her skin. She closes her eyes for a moment, exhausted from their mating, as she starts to come down from her peak. A weight presses on her chest, and she realizes that alpha has collapsed on top of her, breath heavy, undoubtedly in ecstasy over knowing that his knot being taken by a tiny, little omega.

Her eyes stay shut and she rests her head on the padded floor, the feeling of success and satisfaction making her beam.

**Alpha knotted her. She’s a good omega.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everybody this is it. The final chapter. I just want to thank you all for being so patient with me as I wrote this. When I originally posted the first chapter this whole story was already fully written and was quite different to what I ended up posting. Since then I've changed so many chapters and added a lot more into it, and I personally think it is a much better story now than it originally was. 
> 
> Btw this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the previous ones. It's mostly just a wrap up chapter that I felt would make the last chapter too long of a read so I didn't include it in.
> 
> Side note to jacob_denness, this chapter also turned out differently to what I told you it would be like, but hopefully that doesn't deter you from enjoying this final part.

Hot, blissful pressure fills Clarke’s cunt as she rests, her consciousness somewhere in between dreaming and being awake. Her body is heavy, slightly sore from the hardness filling her and the bruises on her skin from alpha’s kisses, but her head is light, happy from all the pheromones she’s been breathing in.

_Mint. Chocolate. Alpha._

**Alpha fucked her. Alpha gave her his knot. Came inside her. She’s a good omega.**

_“Fuck, omega. So good.”_

The deep, satisfied rumble of her alpha sounds off from somewhere above her, reminding her that he’s still inside her, knot still fully locked into her behind her pelvic bone. It’s incredible, how good this feels. Her first experience with sex was lacking, disappointing even, in comparison to this. Part of her wonders if she should have realized it back then, after her and Finn broke up, that she was an omega. It would make sense, explain why she didn’t feel much during their time together, physically or emotionally. She wants to tell herself there’s more to this, something stronger than biology, but she can’t. Right now, her head is still in a rather dazed phase.

She can vaguely feel small, simple strands of coherent thought forming again in her mind, rebuilding what was briefly dismantled by her omega hindbrain. But she can’t process much thought, only sensation.

_“That’s it, omega. Fuck. Take my knot. Take my cum.”_

Alpha’s body is hard, skin hot, as he lays on top of her, hips thrusting weakly every time he cums into her. She hears him, moaning and groaning quietly above her, muttering filthy words in her ear. She feels his breath, hot and shaky on her skin. His head must be on the side of her body, tucked into the crook of her neck, the side without her mating gland. The hairs on his head tickle her chin gently, and she smiles, happily leaning into him, chin resting on his head, while he breathes her in.

She’s not sure how long they’ve been stuck together, or how soon it’ll be until they’re unstuck, but she feels him, cock hot, and hard, at it stays locked into her. His knot is full, throbbing as it unloads more spend into her, making her walls squeeze. A flash of panic rises comes up in her mind, wondering if there’s some sort of way she can prevent conception, but it disappears as soon as it develops. She doesn’t question it.

_Stress isn’t good for her._ Her omega reminds her. _She needs to be healthy in order to have a good heat._

She doesn’t want to think about things like that anyway right now. At this moment she just wants to keep feeling this way, she wants alpha to keep giving her more.

She feels the fabrics of her nest, soft and comforting on her back, and she finds herself burrowing deeper into them, noticing that alpha follows suit from his place above her. She’s completely trapped in between the two, but somehow, she doesn’t think she could feel safer. Her nest is like her home she thinks, filled with soft, delicate omega pheromones, helping her feel less anxious, more relaxed. While her alpha is a protector, his scent covering hers like a blanket and keeping her hidden away from any other alphas who may want to lay claim to her.

_No,_ her omega reminds her, _no other alpha will ever take her away from **her** alpha. She’s part of his pack, she’s **his** omega. His to scent, fuck and fill. No one else’s. _

Her mind drifts as she lays under her alpha, thoughts of something important forming slowly in her head. Her brain is hazy, foggy, turning thoughts slowly as she struggles to think clearly, it’s almost as if she’s drunk. But still, there’s a part of her that knows she’s forgotten about something major, something vital. She can feel the wheels turning in her brain, her rational side buried under the weight of her heat, fighting with her omega to take control of her thought process again. It won’t win, at least not yet. Heats generally last for at least a few days, sometimes even up to a week. She remembers learning that in her health class, along with options for ideal omega birth control methods.

She’s on birth control, technically, however the brand she has been using is formulated specifically for betas. Omegas can use it, at least without suffering any bad side effects, but there have been many studies which show that beta birth control pills lose effectiveness when given to omegas. If Clarke wants quality hormonal contraception, she’ll need to get a prescription for an omega specific brand of pills.

_That is, if she’s not pregnant already,_ her loopy mind somehow manages to supply to her thoughts, unwelcome.

She pushes the thought away, not ready to think of it. Besides, once Bellamy emerges from whatever fog his alpha put him in maybe he’ll be able to get them some alpha safe condoms.

_Wait, Bellamy?_

Her mind wants to think further, recall why Bellamy being inside her isn’t a good thing, but suddenly, the scent changes slightly in the room, filling her nostrils with another dose of alpha mint chocolate. And almost instantly, Clarke is pulled under again, the strength of her heat making her helpless but to submit under the wave of alpha pheromones, desperate to milk his cock of more cum.

**Alpha.**

_“Mmm, omega.”_

His words vibrate on her skin, making her shiver. It’s not a command, she’s still allowed to move- as much as the knot will allow anyway-, but she doesn’t want to. Instead, she’s laying under him, body still, as her omega hangs onto his every word, gland itching for more.

“ _Fuck_ -I-huh?” His voice sounds sharper suddenly, more aware maybe then she is right now, and her omega whines, confused over his change in behavior.

“Clarke?”

**What’s wrong with alpha?**

She closes her eyes, not wanting to meet his as he delicately lifts his torso off her body. She can feel his eyes on her, watching her closely, trying to tell whether she’s awake or not.

Dread begins to stir in a sickly way inside her, and she determinedly keeps her eyes shut. This isn’t good, she knows now she thinks, but why? Why isn’t it good?

**Why is alpha not making her feel good?**

She can smell a shift in his scent, confusion dancing on top of his alpha-y deliciousness, developing into anxiety. It doesn’t mix well, almost like water and oil, and she panics. Her emotions are dependent on his own, she doesn’t want to be distressed right now, not during heat. It’ll be bad for her health and she might not be pleasing to alpha anymore.

Worried, and desperate to have her alpha’s interest back, Clarke tilts her head back, exposing her neck as she purposefully squeezes her walls around him. She moans in a sweet little way, reminiscent of how omegas sound in porn, and is awarded with a gasp from him. It’s ridiculous, pathetic even, but she does it anyway, in the hopes that it’ll help stop whatever’s come over him. She’s a good omega, why is his scent changing? Does he not want her anymore? She doesn’t understand, she’s a _good_ omega.

**She needs alpha to see her through heat.**

“Oh shit, Clarke I- _fuck.”_

She hears him groan, weak sounding, as his knot pumps another bout of cum into her. His hips thrust halfheartedly, helplessly moving as much as his knot will allow him. His hands push his body up slightly, each one landing inches from her head. _This is it,_ she thinks. If her alpha gets swept up in her pheromones again then she can keep him with her. He’ll knot her again and he won’t feel worried anymore. That’s all he needs, just his sweet, little omega being good for him. He’ll be her alpha, see her through heat, she just has to entice him a little more.

“ _Alpha_ ” She breathes, quiet, and delicate sounding. Her eyes are closed still, but she feels his snap back to her, his undivided attention on her. Her omega preens, pleased with herself at how easily she can captivate him, and she lets out another breathy little moan, humming after as she pretends to sleep.

The place inside her controlling her movements is primitive, stemming from the beginning of time as she holds her alpha’s attention. She doesn’t doubt her actions, or even question them. Instead, she lets her omega take control of her again, falling easily into the warm abyss that is her heat cycle. She enjoys it, how mindless it is, how _easy_ it is.

Her alpha’s hips start to wiggle slightly more, and she whimpers when she feels that the tug of his knot is a bit looser inside her. For a brief moment, she wonders if maybe he’ll leave her anyway, despite her efforts, once his knot deflates enough to pull out of her. But a new shift of his scent reaches her nose, a stronger, more concentrated version of how he smelled before, and she relaxes, worry diminished. Her lips part, and she takes deep gulps of the deliciously suffocating scent that’s even more alpha-y than before.

Alpha’s mouth swoops down and places harsh, desperate kisses on her chin, and jaw, and her walls clench around his loosening knot, instinct making her understand quickly.

**Rut. Alpha is going into a rut.**

“Shit, _omega-_ no- Clarke. I-I’m going into- _fuck._ ”

His lips start to move faster, pace more rushed and her omega hums happily, knowing he’s been pulled in.

His cock slips out of her, and she lets out a little cry, desperate for him again. Her body starts cramping again, walls pulsing around nothing, causing cum and slick to leak out of her, coating her thighs. Her alpha groans

“More, alpha.” Her omega whines, eyes opening and looking up at alpha. “I need _more._ ”

She’s looking at him, but she can’t really see him. Her vision is out of focus, and her heat is flaring up again. She needs him again. His cock, his cum, his _knot._

Barely, she can hear a ringing sound from outside of her nest and realizes that someone is calling the house phone. Her alpha’s breath is heavy in her ear, preventing her from hearing the caller ID name, and she quickly forgets it, the feel of her alpha’s hands on her body too enticing to focus.

Her alpha lifts himself up off her, rut hormones mixing beautifully in the nest with her heat scent, and quickly turns her around on her stomach, hips up in the air.

His cock is hard already, rut making him ready within seconds after his knot deflating, and he quickly lines himself up with her center, moaning as his flesh comes into contact with her own.

They gasp in unison as he enters her, cock splitting her open for the second time, and she wriggles her hips against his, desperate for him to be fully inside her.

He stays there a moment, once he’s completely inside her, walls sheathing his enormous, thick and veiny cock, and breathes.

His voice is quiet, pained sounding, as he stifles a groan. His cock twitches inside her once, twice, before he starts thrusting.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.”

A small part of her thinks she might hear Aurora’s voice from outside the room, speaking on the land line’s answering machine, no doubt calling her again to make sure she’s alright. Remembrance flickers in her brain, and her mind somehow manages to flash to thoughts of Aurora and O as her alpha moves inside her. Her heat is clouding her brain, the scent of alpha’s rut making her mind foggy. Her last coherent thought before succumbing to her heat, is of them, Octavia and Aurora.

What kind of sight will be greeting them upon their return home?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Sleeping Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100699) by [crazy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy2/pseuds/crazy2)




End file.
